The New Life
by ollixanna
Summary: One-shot. Brooke visits Peyton in L.A. while she's with Julian.


**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or any of it's characters.**

**AN: I like Peyton and Brooke's friendship. I decided to try my hand at writing them.**

**

* * *

**

"B. Davis you are still as fine as ever," Peyton greeted her best friend as they embraced after Brooke came rushing toward her in the pick up area outside the bustling airport.

"P. Sawyer, I love you and your bony ass," Brooke laughed as they broke apart and both picked up a piece of Brooke's luggage.

"So what brings you to LA?" Peyton asked while throwing Brooke's bags into the back of an SUV.

"Can't a girl just come to visit her best friend? Especially when said best friend basically drops off the face earth," Brooke answered tauntingly.

"I'm sorry Brooke, things have been crazy here," Peyton apologized as they buckled up.

"I knew you would say that, so that's why I flew in instead of calling,"

Brooke said knowingly.

"Well thanks best friend," Peyton laughed while pulling into the seemingly never-ending traffic.

"I can't believe it's been six months since we've seen each other,"

Brooke said after they'd been driving silently awhile.

"It has been awhile.." Peyton trailed off while focusing on navigating the traffic.

"Where are we going?," Brooke questioned.

"My apartment of course! Brooke there's something I need to tell you..." Peyton began slowly.

"Go on," Brooke said a bit forcefully.

"You remember Julian?" Peyton asked, unable to hide the happiness that reflected in her voice anytime she said his name.

"Yes, Julian Baker, indie film producer guy?" Brooke said recalling the guy Peyton had mentioned here and there during their chats. "What about him?"

"I asked him to move in with me!" Peyton said smiling as though she were showing Brooke an engagement ring.

"That's great Peyton," Brooke said with a smile. "As long as you're happy I'm happy."

"Thanks Brooke, you have no idea how great it is to hear you say that," Peyton said, obviously relieved.

"So does this mean I'll get to meet the elusive Mr. Baker?" Brooke asked with a signature raised eyebrow.

"Actually he's out of town trying to get the rights to some book, he was rather secretive about it to be honest," Peyton said as they exited the freeway.

"Wow, this is an interesting part of town," Brooke said as she took in the local. "It's very Bohemian."

"I like it here, so does Julian," Peyton answered automatically, almost defensively.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way. It suits you and I'm sure you're both very happy here," Brooke replied pacifyingly as they pulled into Peyton's parking space.

"Sorry, my dad was here for the first time last week I guess I'm still in defending my actions mode," Peyton apologized while getting out of the vehicle and immediately grabbing Brooke's bags from the back.

"Well I approve," Brooke said simply while following Peyton up the stairs and into the building.

"The elevator doesn't work, so we'll have to take the stairs," Peyton said apologetically while trudging her way up the stairs.

"Now I know how you stay so skinny," Brooke laughed as they walked up yet another flight.

"Like you don't work out all the time," Peyton teased back. The easiness between them came naturally, was extremly comforting.

"I'm sorry I haven't been around," Brooke apologized. Choosing to broach the subject before too much time passed and it became awkward.

"Don't worry about it, I've been remiss as well," Peyton said as she turned to smile at her best friend. "And this is the floor, come on!"

Brooke groaned as Peyton walked with quite a spring in her step to the furthest unit from the stairs.

"It's not much but it's home," she said as she opened the door and held her arm out presenting the abode.

"Wow!" Brooke simply stated. It was very Peyton, and Julian she supposed.

"Wow, good? Wow, this is horrible?" Peyton asked tentatively as she shut

the door behind them.

"Wow, I like it," Brooke assured her best friend. "By the by where will

I be sleeping?"

"Well... you can take the bed and I'll take the couch," Peyton offered.

"Peyton, I don't mind taking the couch," Brooke again assured Peyton.

"You're the guest, take the bed," Peyton said resolutely.

"What if we share the bed, like we used to when we were little," Brooke offered.

"Good idea," Peyton agreed. "Well, you can keep your stuff in the bedroom I guess. How long were you planning on staying?"

"Well I have a couple meetings this week, so I was hoping we could spend evenings relaxing?" Brooke stated.

"Yeah, good, good," Peyton said from the closet.

"Where did you go," Brooke asked as she stood in the doorframe.

"I was looking for this," Peyton answered, pulling an old t-shirt from a box.

"A raven's shirt!" Brooke exclaimed as she held it in her own hands. It was worn from years of wear and washing.

"Remember when we were little and couldn't wait to be raven cheerleaders?" Peyton recalled as Brooke sat down on the floor next to her.

"And your mom would show us her old cheers," Brooke added.

"And she bought us pom pom's and cheer-leading outfits," Peyton said, as she put her head on Brooke's shoulder.

"Your mom was a great mom," Brooke stated as she wrapped her arm around Peyton.

After a few minutes of being lost in the past. Brooke broke the moment, "I've been here less than an hour and we're already getting weepy. Let's do something fun P. Sawyer."

"Alright B. Davis, what do you have in mind?" Peyton asked as she closed the old box with the t-shirt.

"What do you usually do, when you're not saving the world?"

"Uhhh sleep?"

"Peyton!"

"If I'm not sleeping, and I'm not with Julian, I'm walking around feeling at home with the strangers," Peyton answered after thinking about it.

"Wow... You really are Peyton Sawyer," Brooke joked.

"Ok, what do you want to do?"

"Let's go to one of these indie shows you're always raving about," Brooke suggested.

"THE Brooke Davis, hanging around the Los Angeles underground scene?" Peyton smiled. Brooke's fame was something they joked about when going out.

"Oh shut up Peyton," Brooke replied. "So am I dressed to go to a show?"

Peyton gave her friend a look, "It doesn't really matter what you wear. You look fine."

"That's so convincing," Brooke snarkily commented as she got up off the floor with Peyton's help.

"Well what would you wear?" Peyton asked, curious about her best friend's idea of casual.

"Maybe like a t-shirt and jeans?"

"When was the last time you wore a t-shirt when you were going out?"

Brooke's silence made them both burst out laughing.

"Like I said Brooke, you look fine wearing what you have on. If you really want to change, put on some sneakers or something," Peyton offered. While they lugged Brooke's luggage into the bedroom, Peyton laughed.

"What's so funny?" Brooke asked.

"I never though I'd be the one giving you fashion advice," Peyton smiled.

Brooke gave her a pointed look before laughing as well.

"Well, well, I don't think I've heard Peyton laugh this much in a long time."

"Julian!" Peyton screamed excited as she turned around to hug him.

"Hi Peyton," he said simply, holding her close and breathing in her familiar scent.

"What you are you doing here?" Peyton asked after she let him go, momentarily forgetting her best friend. "I thought you said you'd be gone for at least two weeks?"

"It went smoother than I thought, but it seems like you didn't waste anytime replacing me," Julian joked as he acknowledged Brooke's presence.

"Oh sorry! Julian this is my best friend, Brooke Davis. And Brooke this is Julian Baker, my boyfriend," Peyton introduced them excitedly.

"It's nice to meet the person who makes my best friend smile," Brooke said as she shook his had.

"And it's equally as nice to meet the person whose kept my girlfriend sane, and seems to have an uncanny ability to make her laugh so freely," Julian countered.

"Shall I leave you two alone to get it on?" Peyton joked.

"Actually, I just wanted to come by and see how you were before I went down to the studio," Julian said as he walked into the closet. The sound of the thud of his bag hitting the floor was followed by hangers being moved in search of a specific shirt.

"So you're going out again?" Peyton asked as she stood in the doorway yet again.

"I'm sorry, but you have Brooke now, and I really need to get these papers to the office," Julian said while putting on a clean white shirt.

"Alright, well we're going to grab something to eat and then go to Kulak's," Peyton informed him as she moved out of the doorway and into the bedroom, where Brooke was busy on her iPhone.

"That sounds like a great evening," Julian complimented as he walked out, energy still radiating off of him. He kissed the top of Peyton's head while giving her a half hug before moving out to the living area. The sound of the door opening as heard followed by a "See you girls later" and the door shutting.

Peyton laid down on the bed. Smiling at the fact that Julian was back, and her best friend was here and they were about to have a very casual evening of hanging out together.

"Well he seems… alive," Brooke said as she too laid back on the bed. "I can see why you like him. He's charming, and energetic, perfect for you."

"He has been the answer to so much," Peyton agreed.

"I like him, he's good for you," Brooke continued her praise.

Peyton smiled again. She was glad her best friend approved.

"Does this mean I'm back on the couch?" Brooke asked in a jesting manner.

"Oh no, Julian will take the couch," Peyton stated.

Brooke laughed.

"Nothing changes about your visit, I promise."

"Good, I've missed you P. Sawyer."

"I've missed you too B. Davis."

* * *

** AN: So that was it. Sorry I couldn't resist putting Julian in. Another one of the stories I have but haven't published. But now that I've decided to release all the stories I've written, I hope you enjoyed it. So let me know what you think, reviews are highly appreciated. I'll do my best to reply to you.**


End file.
